Ready, Get Set, Don't Go
by not done baking
Summary: Charlie's, Edward's and Bella's POV. Charlie's thoughts on upcoming events and nuptials.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything here. I'm sure you can figure out who owns them. c: Unless you don't recognize it and I don't give credit for it… then I own it.

_AN: _So, I'm trying to write the scene that would come right after Eclipse and I just can't get anything out when all of the sudden this song comes on on CMT. And it all hit me. Like a brick being thrown at my head whic really hurts by the way.

Ready, Set, Don't Go is written and performed by Billy Ray Cyrus.

_She's gotta do what she's gotta do_

_And I've gotta like it or not._

_She's got dreams too big for this town_

_And she needs to give 'em a shot_

_Whatever they are._

_.CHARLIE._

"Daddy? Are you okay?" I repeated the word in my head again. **Married**. My baby girl was getting married. I was going to become a father in law. She had just graduated high school and now this was happening.

"I need to sit down," I reached out for something to grab.

"You are sitting down, Daddy," I felt her sit next to me, her boyfriend. Strike that, fiancé, stayed where he was.

"Why?" I asked shaking my head.

"Why are you sitting down or why are Edward and I getting married?" she let a small feeble laugh. That was my Bella always trying to lighten up a situation, "Edward and I love each other. A lot. More than I can explain. More than you probably want to know," I shuddered, "And I feel- I know we're ready for this."

Was she? How would I know? I barely knew my little girl. I looked at her face, concerned but still happy. Her eyes were shiny with tears.

I had seen what had happen to her when Edward had left her the first time. I had watched her loose each friend, drop each pound, I had seen how happy she was when Jake and her had begun hanging out. But once Edward came back into the picture she had started getting into trouble again, going off to LA to find him. Without my permission.

But I had also seen the huge transformation she had made once he came back. If I thought she was happy when Jake was around she was ecstatic over the moon when Edward was with her. I had watched the two together and they worked in perfect unison with out even realizing it.

She wasn't my little girl any more. She's was Edward's wife to be. His fiancée. I would be there to give her away. And she would be happy. She would the get the happy ending I never got. The happy ending I always wanted for her.

_Looks like she's all ready to leave_

_Nothing left to pack._

_There ain't no room for me in that car_

_Even if she asked me to tag along._

_God, I gotta be strong._

_.BELLA._

"Okay, Dad, there should be plenty of food in the fridge and the freezer for the next two weeks. Read the index card on the package, it has all the instructions on it. If you have any questions, you can call me or ask me before Edward and I leave."

I was running around the house trying to get everything ready for me to leave. Making sure all the meals were correctly labeled, the laundry was finished and my boxes were all labeled.

The only box that really mattered was the one that Edward would be taking to his car tonight, the one with the belongings that I would keep with me after I was changed. The first CD Edward made me, a picture of both Charlie and Renee, my copy of _Withering Heights _and_Romeo and Juliet_, my favorite pair of sweatpants, the jewelry from Prom, and the pictures of Edward and me from my 18th birthday.

"Bells, you don't have to do all this right now you know," Charlie said, following me into the bathroom as I cleaned out my toiletries into a box, "You could wait till after you and Edward get back from your honeymoon," Charlie's face turned five shades of green at the word and my stomach dropped.

Edward and I wouldn't be coming back from our honeymoon. At least not back to Forks.

My wedding was in five days and I would soon be saying good bye to all my friends and family, forever.

_She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life_

_As ready as she's ever been._

_Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes_

_The prize is hers to win._

_She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that open road._

_Baby, get ready,_

_Get set,_

_Don't go._

_.CHARLIE._

I felt my eyes water up as the littlest Cullen girl escorted Bella over to my arm. The fancy white dress surprised me; it wasn't something Bella would pick out but it looked perfect on her. She floated over to me, smiling and fidgeting.

"Bells, you look beautiful."

She laughed and pulled a curl behind her ear, "Yeah, Alice and Rosalie kinda went all Pretty, Pretty Princess on me. It's a little over the top."

A soft unfamiliar tune started on the piano that was being played by Edward's mother. I heard Bella let out a small short gasp, "I think that's our cue, Dad."

I led her down the aisle on my arm, smiling at the crying Renee. We stopped at the small stage and looked up at Edward. He wasn't smiling, but his face was full of shock and wonder. And I knew that he would take care of her, forever. They wouldn't end up like Renee and me.

Everything would be fine.

I kissed Bella's cheek and placed her hand in Edward's. I went and sat next to Renee, she grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly.

Renee still wasn't entirely convinced on the whole wedding thing. Sure, she said that she believed they loved each other but she couldn't believe that they would stay together.

I looked back up at Bella. I had never seen Bella happier in her life.

_She says things are fallen into place_

_Feels like they're fallen apart._

_I painted this big ol' smile on my face_

_To hide my broken heart._

_If only she knew._

_.BELLA._

Edward and I walked down the aisle and out of the small chapel before he rushed me to a near by room.

"You're my wife," he grinned against my lips. I laughed as he tried to kiss me, smile and celebrate all at the same time. He lifted me up and twirled me around the room, gracefully missing the couch, "You can't even imagine how much I love you, Bella," after he had covered my entire face with kisses he moved to my neck, "You're mine for forever."

"Forever and ever. At least after a few other things happen," I smiled at him, trying to seductive from under my eyelashes. I heard a playful growl from his throat and he began kissing me again. He stopped suddenly and looked up, "What?" I asked, missing the feeling of his lips on mine.

"We have an audience," he grumbled.

I blushed and look to the door, "Edward, the door's still closed."

He turned me around and I saw the window that looked into the chapel, we were in the Nursing Room and Alice was standing in front of two-way mirror, she couldn't see inside but she knew we were there. She stood there touching up her flawless hair and make up as a disguise but a scarily inpatient look was developing on her face.

"We might want to go," I said, slightly afraid of the look Alice was clearly giving us.

"I can take her car away," Edward threatened and Alice's eyes got angry. She stomped her foot and left.

"Seriously, Edward. We should leave. I think we're supposed to have the first dance or something.

"Of course," his eyes were gentle again and he wrapped his arm around my waist and held my left hand. His fingers rubbed against the two rings that were now on my hand.

"Can I stand on your feet again?" I smiled up at him, feeling like a two year old.

"Always, Bella."

_This is where I don't say what I want so bad to say._

_This is where I want to but I won't get in the way_

_Of her and her dreams_

_And spreadin' her wings._

_.CHARLIE._

"And now for the father daughter dance," the biggest Cullen announced over to the microphone. I wiped my hands off on my suit and went over to Bella and Edward. They were twirling around in circles to a perfect rhythm, when had Bella become this graceful? Edward looked up and nodded, he twirled her out and kissed her hand in a perfect early 20th century fashion.

I noticed that Bella stepped down from Edward's feet, which answered why she had become so graceful. I hoped she didn't expect to stand on my feet, I didn't think I would be able to support her.

She wrapped her arms around my shoulder and I placed my hands on her waist, we swayed to the music, both of us too afraid to move anymore.

"You're all grown up, Bells," I said.

"Yeah, I guess so," she leaned her head against me.

"I never expected you to get married right out of high school," I said honestly.

She looked up at me and sighed, "I never thought I would either," she smiled and laughed at a some joke, "but, some things you just can't pass up on. Some things just aren't compromisable."

"I'm happy for you, Bells. Really."

"I know, Dad. And thanks, for you know, letting me move here and putting up with everything that has gone on these past two years."

"Bells, were things this crazy when you lived in Phoenix?" I asked.

She laughed, "What do you want me to say?"

"Good point," and I laughed with her.

_She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life_

_As ready as she's ever been_

_Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes_

_The prize is hers to win_

_She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that open road_

_Baby, get ready,_

_Get set_

_Don't go._

_.EDWARD._

"Bella, are you scared?" I asked Bella, she was sitting next to me in the Vanquish, her body naturally tilted towards me are hands intertwined. They fit together like puzzle pieces. It something I never could have imagined, sitting in the car next to my wife. My Mrs. Bella Cullen. My Bella.

Bella turned her face towards me, she had washed off the makeup and her face shone with a vibrancy I hadn't seen before. She laughed, "Why would I be scared about spending the rest of my life with you, Edward?"

I kissed her quickly before she would complain about me focusing on the road, as if I would ever put her in harms way.

"I meant, are you scared about being changed? About dying?"

She sighed, ready to tell me the truth. I could see in her eyes that she was considering lying, "I'm afraid of the pain. And whether or not I can handle it and whether or not you can handle me being in pain. And I'm scared that you'll try to take it back once I start screaming, once it's too late. Edward, do you promise you won't try and suck out the venom this time?"

The thought of going back on my promise that late in the game had never crossed my mind, "Of course not, Bella. Everyone is going to be near by to make sure nothing will go wrong. All of our family and all of Tanya's family will be there," I sighed, knowing I needed to ask the question, "You aren't scared that I'm going to kill you?"

She laughed at the serious topic, "I've told you before, Edward, I don't think you can hurt me. You would never let yourself," she lifted my free hand up to her mouth and began kissing each finger, I felt her teeth and tongue meet one finger. I had no idea which, it felt like she was touching my entire body that way. I shuddered and she smiled that gorgeously seductive smile.

"Bella," I tried to pull my hand away, but it wouldn't cooperate, "Wait till we get to the house. God forbid I loose control of the car," I said with mock horror, trying to keep my emotions in check.

She pulled away, "Good point," she looked out the window and then back at me, "Could you drive a little faster?" she smiled that smile again.

She was going to be the death of me, I would implode, my emotions become too strong for even my body.

_Baby, get ready,_

_Get set._

_Please, don't go._

_She's gotta do what she's gotta do._

_.CHARLIE._

I watched his car drive away, my little girl inside, ready to go face her future, whatever happy events it might hold for her.


End file.
